


Rhythm

by Morpheus626



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: An Anon request from my Tumblr: "#5 for Boss/Shaundi"; #5 being the prompt "H-how long have you been standing there?” Featuring my first Saints Row Boss, Ell.
Relationships: Female Boss/Shaundi (Saints Row)
Kudos: 12





	Rhythm

Ell didn’t dance without a routine in front of people. She just didn’t; it was safer for her and everyone around her if she didn’t. 

It wasn’t even so much that she was just plain bad. It was that she was bad in the worst way before she found the beat and her steps. Without an actual dance routine to a pre-chosen song ready right away, her rhythm flew out the window. She just couldn’t find her feet without something to follow. 

However, this was the stage where her routines started, so she would have to go it alone each time to find her beat. With a dance studio in every crib that had heavy-duty locks on the doors, there was no fear of her ever being seen. 

Unless the lock broke, or was broken by someone.

The night someone finally got to see her dance, it was Shaundi who broke the lock. She’d rushed in to let Ell know that there were Morningstar all over their turf, and to ask what they should do about it now, but she stopped dead when she caught sight of Ell. 

There was thick and hopping bass up so loud it was almost shaking the mirror. And Ell, in the sloppy dance clothes she let no one see her in, arms flying to the beat, attempting something Shaundi presumed was meant to be a dance. 

She nearly said something right away, but decided at the last minute to keep quiet, and kept just in the doorway so Ell wouldn’t see her in the mirrored wall that faced her. Ell was fun to watch, because she got better each time the song replayed. Whether the moves were sticking, or she was gaining confidence Shaundi wasn’t sure, but it was cool to watch either way. To see Ell dedicated to something that was solely for her, and not all about the Saints. It was a different side not everyone got to see.

Since they’d started dating, Shaundi had given Ell her space with things like this. Dancing was something only Johnny and Aisha had ever seen before (since Aisha had a studio at her place that she lent to Ell every now and again.) Shaundi knew it was private, and since they were both still reeling from Johnny’s death she’d tried to be extra careful around things like this. 

She couldn’t help herself now though. It looked like too much fun, and besides, how long had it been since she’d danced at all, with anyone? If Ell minded, she would leave. But she really hoped she wouldn’t. 

She bounced into the room before Ell could say a word, and started mimicking the moves as best she could. It wasn’t as easy as she had thought it might be, but it was fun. The best part was the smile on Ell’s face as she danced and watched Shaundi beside her. 

As the song faded out, Ell ran over and turned it off. She jogged back to Shaundi, giggling like she hadn’t in weeks. Shaundi had always been taller than Ell, and it was worse in heels, but that didn’t stop Ell from jumping up to wrap her in a hug. 

“I should be asking you how you got in, but I don’t care. That was awesome!” Ell said.

Shaundi rolled her eyes. “You were. I tried my best, and in heels no less. I think I did okay though.” 

“You were fantastic! I’ve got to show you where I found the routine; two people are actually supposed to do it so this would be perfect and–” 

Shaundi silenced Ell with a kiss. “I’d love to. You know Pierce will want to learn after he sees us though?” 

Ell was temporarily without words. They’d been so shy and careful with another, that a kiss like that had surprised her. But she was so happily surprised by it. 

“We’ll teach him then. And make him do it in heels.” Ell smiled, and gently returned the kiss. 

Shaundi nodded towards the sound system as they parted. “We gonna start practicing, or what?” 

Ell grinned. They wouldn’t need much practice, that much she was quickly becoming sure of. They were already on beat with each other; safety in a strange city with the wolves at their door. But they were gonna be okay, and eventually they would rule the city side-by-side, with their Saints backing them up. 

But for now, they would dance and have fun. 


End file.
